God of Death
by LunaCross
Summary: A short and very sad death fic I wrote in under ten minutes! 2xH


God of Death  
  
Disclaimer: Gundam Wing ain't mine! Short but sweet and sad.  
  
  
The alarm went off. Duo cursed under his breath for being so careless. He flipped a few more switches then ran out of the control room. There were already three guards outside trying to get in. Duo saw them before they saw him. He knocked them out with ease.  
"Duo, you should find Hilde, she's been gone too long." Wufei yelled as he fended off a few more soldiers.  
"That's right, cover me!" He ran off down the hall which Hilde was last seen heading.  
"I already am covering you, baka." Wufei muttered as he knocked out two more guards.  
Duo ran down the hall and came to a door, he used his fake ID card to open it. Once inside he saw a short hallway and another door. Through the window in the door, he could a see what seemed like a hundred more doors.  
"No wonder Hilde isn't back yet, she probably isn't even at the control room yet!" He opened another door and ran to the end of the hall, then opened the door again. He repeated this slow process many times, not bothering to close the doors behind him, before he finally reached a large sliding door. Duo peered inside the window and saw a body laying on the ground.  
"Well, I seem to have taught Hilde well." He opened the door and entered the dim control room. He glanced at the body again and gasped.  
"Hilde!" He ran to her body and kneeled down, "Hilde, are you okay?" He picked her up gently and held her in his arms. Looking at her, Duo noticed a hole in her jacket by her side the size of a bullet, there was a small puddle of blood by her, soaking the side of her jacket.  
Hilde winced and opened her eyes, she looked up and saw Duo, "Hey, how ya doin?"  
"Hilde, hang on, I'll get you to a hospital in no time."  
The petite girl winced again, "No, Duo. You don't need to bother with me."  
"But, I don't want you to die, not now, not ever!"  
"Duo, don't cry over me." With much effort, she lifted her delicate hand and placed it gently on Duo's cheek. Duo's hand reached up and closed around her own hand. "Hilde..."  
"Duo, we're both fighting for the peace of the colonies, fighting involves sacrifice of innocent people." She winced again and gasped in pain, "There was no garuntee that we both would live forever, it was enitable that one of us would die eventually."  
"But Hilde, who ever said that one of us would die? That's not fair, just hang on a while longer, please. I don't want another person close to me to slip away." Duo could feel a lump in his throat making it dry, tears were welling up in his eyes and were starting to spill out.  
"Duo, even when I die, I don't want you to forget that..." she closed her eyes as the pain increased, "I... love you." Her hand went limp in Duo's hand.  
"Hilde... HILDE! God, no, dammit Hilde don't die on me!" He held her body close to him, "I can get you help, everything will be fine."  
Hilde's next words were barely above a whisper, "Don't forget, Du-" One last breath escaped her lips and she was gone.  
"Hilde, please don't leave me." Tears flowed down his cheeks and tiny sobs escaped his lips.  
"I'm sorry, Duo." Duo heard Wufei's voice and furiously wiped at his eyes with his sleeve. He turned around and looked at the silent Chinese with red brimmed eyes.  
"It's not fair Wufei, I shouldn't be crying, I'm the God of Death."  
"I cried when Nataku died, I felt the same way you do now. Feeling like her death is unfair and timely, but sometimes ones closed to us are taken away to make us appreciate life and all it's worth."  
Duo gently set Hilde's body down and stood up. He wiped his eyes with his sleeve again and looked back at Wufei. "We better get going." Wufei nodded and the two pilots left the control room. They ran through the doorways, which was easier since Duo left the doors open. The two didn't stop running until they escaped the same way they came in and reached their Gundams. Wufei stopped and turn around. He looked at Duo who stood next to him.  
"I'll blow it up if you want to." The chinese pilot extended his hand to Duo who held the explosion device in his hand.  
"No, I can do it myself," He wiped his eyes once more and smiled, "For I am the God of Death." With that he hit the button with his thumb and the base first blew up in multiple spots which engulfed the entire building in fire.  
Wufei smiled then made his way to Nataku. He looked up his Gundam, made sure he was out of Duo's hearing range, and whispered. "I love you Nataku, forever and always." He blinked back a few tears then opened the door to her cockpit and climbed in.  
"Duo, let's get out of here." Wufei said through the audio system.  
Duo looked back at Wufei's gundam then back to the base.  
"I love you Hilde, I won't forget that you love me too." He turned around and entered Deathscythe.  
Once settled inside, he turned on his audio system and said, "Let's go home, Wufei. I'm starving!" He heard a small chuckle through the speakers.  
Together they blasted off into space and Duo never forgot the petite ex-OZ soldier named Hilde.  
  
~Owari  
  
I know, sad huh? 


End file.
